The Red Orichalcos
by YugiohFlame
Summary: This story takes place one month after Three fountains and a wish : Athena and her old friends join forces to save the boys from the combined terror of Marik and Dartz, will they succeed or fail horribly? Read to find out
1. New found friends

Hey sorry it's been a while! School has been killing me with all the homework and stuff. Now before we start I just want to say sorry, I know my grammer sucks and so does my story but I'm really trying my best. And please don't be afraid to critize it won't hurt my feelings, it will just give me a reason to try harder! Now without further undo here we go!,

disclaimer: I don't own yugioh... Yet

Athena was pacing around the living room taking deep breaths. She was looking as if she was going to faint at any minute. On the other hand Seto, Joey, and Yami were just sitting on the couch staring at their friend ( girlfriend in Seto's case) having somewhat of a seizure. " Are you alright?" asked Seto who was worried that Athena was going to collapse at any minute. Athena stared at him as if he had said the stupidest thing in the world. ,"Alright?" She repeated. ," ALRIGHT!?" she was on full explosion mode now, or atleast that was what Joey,Seto, and Yami called it, they knew that they had to hide behind the couch or feel Athena's destructive wrath any second now...3...2...1: " HOW CAN I POSSIBLY BE ALRIGHT!?" there it was " MY BEST FRIENDS ARE COMING OVER AND FOR ALL I KNOW YOU THREE COULD DRAG THEM INTO SOME SORT OF FIGHT FOR ALL MAN-KIND...AGAIN!" She yelled . Joey waited a few seconds to wait for her to cool done before sqeaking out. "Athena, we're not dat' bad..." Maaaannn was that a bad idea, Athena was back on full blast. " NOT THAT BAD!? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING JOEY-" just then the door-bell rang, saved by the bell, Athena immediately ran to the door and greeted her friends " Artemis, Isis!" she chimed as she hugged her best friends. " Nice to see you to Athena, now can you please stop hugging us before you choke us to death?" said Artemis. Artemis was only centimeters shorter than Athena with long brown hair. She had a fairly nice figure with golden was wearing a red hoodie with black jeans. " I agree Athena, so can you please stop killing us?" added Isis. Isis had semi-long navy blue hair with green eyes with slightly tanned skin, she was currently wearing a cream white t-shirt with a long off-yellow skirt. Joey and Yami couldn't stop staring, they had what seemed to the be the three most attractive women in their living room, Damn were they lucky! Even Seto had to try with all his might not to stare. Their thoughts were interrupted when Athena's voice shock them back to reality " Artemis, Isis meet the gang: Yami, Joey, and Seto." she leaned in closer to her friends " Joey and Yani are yours but Seto is taken ". They blushed slightly and introduced themselves nodding . Artemis was the first to go to Joey. " Hiya, I'm Artemis nice to meet you!" she greeted as she held out her hand. " I-I-I'm Joey nice to meet you to" he muttured out hiding his face so she wouldnt see his blush as he shook her hand " damn she's hot! No Joey don't think like that!" he thought. Next was Isis she was a timidish type so she walked over to Yami also holding out her hand "My name is Isis, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said as she smiled at Yami. Yami blushed madly ," It's a pleasure for me as well, my name is Yami." he stuttered. " Isis, she is very... attractive..." thought Yami. Lost in their thought they clumsily walked into their rooms, Seto joined them. As soon as they left Artemis immediately said " Got dibs on the blonde one!". Isis blushed and added " I... like Yami "

Athena smiled widely and replied " Their all yours girls" With that she led them to their rooms and fell asleep.

How was that? It sucked I know but I promise it will get better! See ya later


	2. Starting of Choas

Hey Guys! sorry its been a while since update! Anyway i just wanna apologize for any and all grammatical errors I have made and also please do not confuse Isis in this story fir Ishizu.. They...Are...DIFFERENT! Anyway lets get this started

Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh...Yet

Seto,Joey, and Yami all woke up the next morning no find the three girl already wide awake and making breakfast. A delicious one at that! Isis was near the oven baking what seemed to be muffins, Arthemis was making waffles flipping them with swift procision ( dont know if I spelled that right.) at just the right time to make them golden, While Ahena was cooking bacon and seasoning them with a mixture of , and basil. Athena looked up from what she was doing and faced the boys

" Take a seat at the dining table and wait while me and the girls finish things up here"

The boys nodded and took a seat while waiting patiently for their meals. Joey played around with his fork while Yami and Seto seemed to be lost in thought, they didn't have to wait long before ythey were served a delicious meal of golden waffles, soft blueberry muffins, and cprispy bacon. If they thought Athena's cooking alone was good then it was like a they died and went to heaven. Ahena. Arthemos, and Isis soon took their seats and enjoyed their meals. Athena decided to break the ice

" So what do guys think of the meal?" she asked as she lightly ate her waffle

" It was about the greatest meal Ive ever had"

Replied Yami from his eating. He was being very honest, the meal was great!

" He's right! This is so delicious I could eat this forever!"

added Joey as he stopped his assalt on his plate. He had already consumed 2 plates full of food and he didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. Its amazing how much he could eat before exploding.

" Glad you think so."

said Arthemis from her eating. The conversation was about to continue when Athena's cell phone rang. SHe excused herself from the table to go the the room right across from the dining room. The others finished their meals a few minutes later and gave them to the butler to soon came into the room with a sigh

" Well I just got off the phone with A very well known business associate of mine and he is holding a meeting in a city about 2 hours from here. He requested the precence of many coporate owners, so that mean Seto and I will be gone for a few days. Will you guys be ok?"

They took a few minutes for things to sink in. They could almost imagine how the mansion would burn down in a matter of minutes after they had left the mansion.

" Well, if your willing to leave us to the mansion-"

Started Joey. But he was soon cut off from laughter from Athena, she had to hold her stomach to stop herself from dying of laughter

" There is no way in Hell I'd let you guys stay in the mansion! I've arranged for you four to stay at a near-bye hotel, Your stuff is already there. Get changed and Ill get my driver to take you there"

The four let out a sigh, that made much more sence. They did as they were told and dressed themselves before going into the limo droven by one of Athena's butlers. As they drove off Athena wove good-bye and Seto raised an eyebrow, if their really WAS a meeting he wouldve been called as well. He calculated things in his head before he came to a conclusion

" There really isn't a meeting is there?"

He asked. Athena shook her head as she sat down

" Nope "

" So that was just an excuse to get Yami,Isis,Joey, and Arthemis together, Right?'

"Yup"

Seto was going to leave it at that when a thought came into his mind.

" Your not going to do anything unhumane to them, Right?"

"..."

" Athena..."

" I promise if worse comes to worse I won't do anything more than lock them in a room together for a few hours"

" Fair enough"

Was Seto's responce before heading to his room. It took a few hours till it hit him,, He was alone... with Athena...For almost a week... Oh Gods without anyone in miles. He didn't know of he was happy or scared.

How was that? Please review and I will try to update soon. Oh and Happy Thankdgiving! Till next time!

-YugiohFlame


End file.
